Pokéflag! Can you capture them all!
by SoulFight
Summary: "Danger, unique venues and unforgettable memories!" The image changed to his partner. " The winner is rewarded with the an unknown fortune and honor! So handsome men!" She pointed at the crowd, "If you feel up for the challenge, register now and experience the adventure of a lifetime!", and in unison they said "Welcome to the 50th Pokeflag-Championchips!" /OCxOC! AU!
1. Chapter 1

Pokéflag! Can you capture them all?!  


 **Disclaimer** **: The Pokemon Universe belongs to Satoshi Tajiri-sama.**

 **This story/adventure takes place a couple of 100 Years before the actual game/anime starts. Look out for little stars and I'll explain it at the** **bottom.** **;D**

 **English is not my native language, so I apologize in advance for the surely-going-to-happen-mistakes. Oh, and her name is French so u might have to look up it's pronunciation. Sorry ^^'**

 **Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1)

It rained non-stop, but most villagers were delighted by this very rare and pleasant change of weather, since the dessert wasn't known for it's humidity. Lower temperatures, plans grow and the water tanks will be replenished, but at a price of a seemingly never-ending downpour of rain…

In this storm of water, two figures wrapped in large cloaks, approached the small village. The hoods pulled deep into their faces. One was slightly bigger than the other, leaving paw traces in the mud, while the smaller one left a trail of boot marks: A Swordsman, carrying the weapon beneath the protecting fabric.

They neared an old building.

"We're finally here, Luca…" the smaller one said.

Luca nodded and they looked up at a sign that hang above the rich decorated entrance.

"Pokéflag Championship Finals"

 **-One Year prior-**

This story, just like other stories before, begins where any story begins: somewhere, with someone and an all changing incident.

Concerning the place...well...off all the places in the Pokémon World one would like to live, the "Quaion Desert" would have been the last one the humans would have chosen. This Desert was more unbearable than the hillside of the "Lula Volcano" and even hotter than the Jungle Islands of Merincoast. But one event changed that all.

If the Legend is correct, a big blue crystal crashed into the middle of the desert, creating a lake with an immense dimension, leading to a network of subterranean water, of _unknown_ dimension. Since then, more and more humans inhabited the now "Quaion-Oasis".

However, with time the lake divided itself in six smaller ones, which now are visited by tourists and Pokémon because for the water has all different shades of rainbow colors. A beautiful sight for the eye.

The home of Neige, or rather the one of her family, was located just beside one of those lakes and for already a few generations her family protected it from outer influences. The legend says that this exact lake harbors the remains of the legendary crystal that crashed into the dessert hundreds of years ago. However, since this lake was that important, tourists and other visitors were prohibited from nearing it. Sure enough, until that day, her family had dedicated itself to protect the lake from thieves and profit hungry humans for already five generations. Now it was her burden.

Every morning she had to take samples of the water and check the traps around the lake in case one blew up. That was her duty. Her destiny she believed...

It was one eventful day in April, three weeks after her 17th birthday, when everything changed.

Rays of sunlight began to seep through the windows and curtains, waking the sleeping girl beneath them. She sat up blinking sleepy, her white hair falling to her shoulders. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her stiff body.

It was morning and she smiled from ear to ear when she noticed that Dodrio hadn't even yet crowed for food. She was the first to be awake! That's a first…

"Eughhhh" she groaned when she scooted to the edge of mattress, as she went with one hand through her white strains and got with the free hand the necklace that rested on her bedside table. After she went through her usual morning routine, she prepared herself and Dodrio breakfast. It consisted of Special-Dessert-Pokéfood for Dodrio and not so special bread and berries for her part. She ate hers on the way out to Dodrio, who was already anticipating his meal, walking up and down in his wooden shelter.

"Hey, big guy." She smiled loving, hugging the three headed bird. Throughout the year, she kept him outside in this protection against the sand storms that went by now and again. He was her family and companion at the same time, what was her own defense against the loneliness that comes along with living all alone in a dessert. Even though she loved him very much, he didn't belong to her, but her father.

"How was your night?" but instead of an answer she got three heads that picked in full speed on her shoulders and head.

She raised her arms, in a vain attempted to protect herself.

"Alright, alright." she laughed "Breakfast, right?"

While Dodrio ate his special Dessert Pokéfood (for the major part water, berries and a little bit of salt) she saddled him, went inside, snatched her bag and put on her overcoat and _Go-Googles_.

"O.k." she climbed the saddle "Ready, Rio?"

"Dooooooodrioooooooo!" he called full of energy and in full speed they ran towards the legendary lake.

She loved her home, she loved her job and she loved the dessert with its hills and brilliant sky, but little did she know that this was the last time she was going to see her beloved house in one piece.

* * *

It just took them a few minutes until they reached the bank of "Blue-Lake". It wasn't the most original name, since it had a lot secret colors, but she couldn't blame her ancestors…they didn't know any better. So, she made up a better name, using it only with her friends, of course. "Secret-Rainbow-Glitter-Water"!

Yeah,a 4-year-old can get very...creative at times.

It took her another half an hour of circling SRGW, since they had checked every trap, and were now collecting a few samples of water.

The lake was the smallest one from all, not more than one mile wide. However, the vegetation all around it compensated what it lacked on water. There was grass, flowers, palm trees and sometimes she spotted an Insect-Pokémon. It was like a little paradise in the middle of nowhere.

She held one phial into the sun, making beautiful rainbow-colored rays of light reflecting onto her face. Although it might have been the hundreds time she did that, it was still just as astonishing as the very first time.

The suns heat had increased with the approaching midday and sweat was now coating her lightly tanned skin. With the phial still in hand, she whipped her face with her sleeve, being careful not removing the white shawl she had draped around her head to not get sunburned and pulled her hood a little more into her face.

"Ok, that's the last one." She said and put the little phial into her bag. At home, she would inspect the water of pollution, temperature, quality and a lot more testings.

Happily she hummed a tune at the thought of using her new machine she bought just yesterday to investigate the waters pH-value. Yes, she was sure that is was going to be the best day of the year.

She stood, patting the sand away that had gathered on her linen dresses skirt and slung her bag back on her hip. Then she looked for Dordrio who was just about to slowly dip one of his claws into the water. One of the heads saw her looking and he halted in his motion immediately and even began to sweat uncontrollably.

"Noooooooooooooo." she warned, as she crossed her arms. She knew, that he knew, that he wasn't allowed to take a bath in SRGW, but he tried it anyway every time they were here. In just a second, he was right in front of her as if nothing happened, not one of the heads looking at her. Laughing she climbed back into the saddle and making their way back.

It happened when they were half the way back.

All of the sudden her feathered friend began to panic, as if he was under some kind of attack.

"Waaahhh!" With a loud thud she landed ungracefully in the sand a few feet away. Screeching, Dodrio began to run around her, not stopping and whirling up the sand, so that she had to cough.

"What`s the matter?!" she screamed, looking up into the cloud of sand that had build up all around them. At lightning speed, Dodrio came back to her and motioned with his wing, for her not to move or talk. To then stand protectively in front of her.

Not knowing what was going on, she looked confused into the sand cloud around them. She had to squint, but she could make out a shadow that appeared in the direction Dodrio was looking. Slowly it began to get bigger and bigger as the seconds past. Dodrios feathers began to stand upright, like the fur of a Skitty. Her breath haltered when she realized what it was.

" _The ghost of the dessert_." she whispered shakily.

Big Red eyes loomed a few meters above the ground, fixing her like a week prey. Dodrio screeched angry and three transparent swords appeared, crossing above his heads. Full of energy, he dug into a fighting stance, vanes popping out on each of the heads, as she was about to win a few centimeters between her and the phantom.

Not sure, whether the Ghost was gone or not, her numb limbs began to shake uncontrollably. The Sand storm, made to hide them from the danger was now turning its back against them. It hid the danger.

Dumbfounded they waited. The time past as slow as a Slacoth. Seconds, Minutes, but nothing. In the mean time, Neige had grabbed the opportunity to save herself under Dodrio, to cling desperately onto his leg.

Dodrio sand cloud disappeared gradually and revealed the burning sun, the lake in the distance and dunes everywhere.

It was good that they were save now, but her right hand started to tingle and that meant danger was ahead _._

 _Something is still wrong_ , she thought worried.

Hurriedly she climbed back on Dodrio who had returned to his normal state of birdiness (what meant for him, looking longingly up into the sky).

"Come on! I have a very baaaaaaaad feeling about this." And in Dodrio tempo they sprinted towards home.

When she had a bad feeling, she had a bad feeling that was always correct.

It didn't take long till they reached the upper hill from where they could see the house,but she froze at the sight that revealed itself. It was gone, or rather covered in masses and masses of sand, only showing a few corners of the beige stonewalls.

In a state of panic Dodrio tumbled down the sand dune, towards the destroyed house.

Her heart was thumping away, the hair on her arms rose and she began to sweat terribly. At some point, she even forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" and not at full stop she jumped down Dodrio and ran towards the nearest corner.

Big boulders of Sandstone were scattered all around it.

Into the holes that they had left in the walls, ran slowly but surely masses of the dessert sand. Drowning everything she called her home.

She threw herself on the flank were once was her Bedrooms window and started digging.

Just like her, Dodrio started to dig were once was his shelter, but the more they dug the more sand gushed back into the hole. It became that frustrating, that tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, while her arms began to get tiered.

"Rio!" she screamed, "You've got to help me here! We can do your shelter later. First we need to get out a few things from the house!"

All three of his heads nodded and he sprinted over to her, the sad one looking back.

Together they managed to get as much sand out of the way as needed to see the wooden shutters of her room.

"O.k.! Now just-"with one kick she tore not just the shutters out but also the windows of their hinges and slid down into her room.

Dust and sand mixed with the, till that point, clean air and made her cough a few timed.

"And now… ."

She rushed into the bathroom, the kitchen, and finally into the living room. There she searched for the deed of the property of the Crystal-Lake, but even after five minutes of searching she just couldn't find them. Eaten by a Trapinch...great.

Therefore, after cursing a few times she ran back up into her room.

Sand was still trickling inside trough the window and was now nearly blocking the whole opening.

Dodrio cawed outside, calling for her to come out already, but she was torn between whether she should look for the papers in the attic or getting the hell out of this going-to-collapse-home-of-doom. The choice was taken from her when she heard Dodrio cawing the living hell out of him.

"Okey, I'm coming!" She called back and began to climb the sand hill up into the sun. She saw her friends' feet nervously passing outside, what made her climb a little faster.

When Dordrio saw her white head coming through the window he beamed happily from one head to the other, but interrupted when a loud breaking sound was heard from within the house. Dodrio pulled Neige on her cloak back outside… not a second to late cause the house collapsed the moment her feet left the window frame.

In shock she looked at the ruins beneath her. _Well,_ _that was a narrow escape_.

Noticing her mistake she looked up to Dodrio, who seemed to go into a fit of _rage_ any second.

"Thanks….I'm sorry. I won't do it again." she swettdroped guiltily. He just looked skeptical down at her, but didn't say anything.

Neige grabbed her bag and was disappointed at what few things she could take with her in the little time she was down there.

Distracted she went with one hand trough her hair.

The Only thing they could do now was going to _Little Rock_. Her gruncle (great uncle) lived there and the Sheriff's headquarter was there too. Whatever it was that destroyed her home was not one of nature's sandstorm phenomenons, but a willing crime.

 _Whoever did this was going to pay for this…Literally! And especially for the PH-Machine!_

So without any delay, she slang her bag back on and climbed on Dodrio, who looked expectantly down at her.

"Little Rock, please." And after he looked longingly back one more time at where his shelter once stood he ran west.

"I hope we'll make it till night falls." She said, looking to the sun.

Luckily, they did make it. One hour before they would have been forced to camp outside, since riding at nighttime was a no-go.

The city _Little Rock_ was build in front of the famous "Quaion-Canyons". This city was the entrance of the "Big-Rock" how the canyon was called by the natives. (Earning the village in front of the canyon the name "Little Rock").

It was made of the canyons boulders, standing several meters up into the sky, hollowed out and crafted into homes, bars, a hospital, stores and the sheriff's headquarter. Wood was only added where was needed, like windows and verandas leading to the doors. A few cactuses and dried trees seamed the streets. This town was unique in all Phionte.

The sheriff's office was the biggest boulder of all, right in the Middle of _Little Rock_.

* * *

"Oh, hey Neige!" Lucky, the young sheriff assistant beamed when she came through the double doors. He was one of Neiges childhood friends. Lucky had sandy hair, a tall statue, paired with a little muscle and a little mole under his right eye. But what Neige liked the most was his never faltering smile.

"Hi…where's the Sheriff? It's not closing hour yet, right?" she asked looking around the office, unsure if Jeff isn't popping out from some corner any moment.

"Well…" he got up from his chair and went around the counter. "No, it's not…but he always leaves one hour earlier, saying, I quote, "This darn Town is as calm as a Rapidash in rain season." he said holding onto his leather belt and spiting into the nearest bucket. When he noticed that he didn't have to quote his chef all the way to the last gesture he blushed. "Or something like that."

Neige just giggled, what didn't help his embarrassment.

"Okey, so where is he?"

Lucky just smiled and mockingly rose one eyebrow, whereupon she slapped herself mentally on the forehead.

In unison they said ""Bar""

* * *

The bar was full of people. Inside were citizens, tourists and people from caravans, but also merchants from around the world, just passing through on their way into or out of the canyon.

Consequently, the bar was busing with live and voices, making it hard for Neige to find the geezer with the golden star on his leather vest.

Just when she wanted to start the search, she stopped in her track, shocked by what she was seeing. A big Crystalvision* was hanging right above the large bar counter, twinkling with pictures of faraway lands and people.

She had heard that the scientists had a big breakthrough with transmitting images via Crystals and Psycho-Pokémon, but she never thought of seeing one anytime soon, especially so soon and to boot in _Little Rock_.

Slowly she made her way through the crowd towards the bar counter, her eyes not leaving the giant crystal for one moment. Without noticing she settled herself on one of the bar stools.

"Good evening, Miss Flake." Griselda, the bar mistress said standing in front of her, cleaning a mug.

Griselda was a few years older than her and had her curly, blond hair into a bun on top of her head. She wore a checked western blouse with a loose red Ribbon around her neck and above her long skirt she had bound a white, flouncy apron. Her piercing blue eyes looked more than amused at seeing her friend totally captivated by the sparkling images.

She just answered with a sound, signaling her that she was listening. More or less.

Griselda just laughed at the unusual impolite answer of her young friend.

"I have more than thrice as many guests every day than before this darn thing was hung up. That's more than thrice of the work load and more than thrice of the brawling." She said, putting down the mug. "It even got you out of the dessert." she put her hands on the counter to lean on.

"W-what?" Neige asked finally looking at the hostess, who just rose one of her brows expectantly. "O-Oh no that's not the reason I'm here….." she looked back up. "Wait! Is that the castle?!"

"Hm?" she copied the white haired girl and looked up into the crystal. "Yeah. They like to show the Castle. The Central of the country and all…" she explained board and went back cleaning the utensils.

"So what brings you here? If not for the nice view."

"My house was destroyed." She said, still absent minded.

Griselda stopped her motion. "Say that again…."

"It was blown up, boom-" she made the fitting blowing-up-motion with her hands, " by a very strong sandstorm or something."

The hostess looked disturbed at the thought of her friend being homeless now.

"Well and now I have to find the Sheriff so that he can find the culprit."

"Wait, you said it was a sandstorm. How come someone has to be arrested?"

"Listen, Gi! This sandstorm was way too strong to be one of the normal once. This Sandstone-House stood for centuries against any sandstorm imagined by nature and now blown away without a single cloud signaling that hell broke loose? I don't believe so." She shook her head. "Just minutes beforehand we saw the _Ghost of the Dessert_."

"Yeah, well, … but how will you explain that to the Sheriff? I don't think he'll believe you." She looked worried. "And there have been some strange natural phenomenon's throughout the land." the blonde pointed at the screen.

Not bothered by the doubt of her friend, she jumped down the stool.

"Don't worry. He'll believe me cause he trusts me. I never lie." She smiled. Without another word she waved Griselda goodbye and went into the direction of the card- tables.

Just as she thought. The Sheriff sat at one of the tables gambling for a few crystals with some men. She checked her appearance one last time. Her long white hair hang in a braid down her right shoulder. She still wore her beige colored poncho-like overcoat and her Go-Googles around her neck. The skirt of her white linen dress, which you could see beneath her poncho, was more grayish than white because of the sand-digging, but was still presentable. Her boots were clean and her Family necklace shined bluish right beneath the googles. Self-confidently she nodded at herself and went over to the group of men.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" an old man slammed his deck onto the stone table and looked mighty at the other men, while caressing his twirled mustache. The Sheriff.

"That's how you win… y'all know what this meeeeeaaanns!" he sang.

Annoyed and unhappy for the loss, the whole group of men got little pieces of crystals out of their pockets and threw them over the table into the direction of the Sheriff. He on his side, was more than pleased to welcome all the shining objects in his little leather bag. Neige chose to intervene in exact that moment with a cough.

The Sheriff turned around and brightened up when he saw the little girl.

"Neige! Great timing! Do me a favor and help me put these into my bag."

"Jeff, I need to talk to you. It's urgent…"

"Oh, well then just tell me." He still wasn't done with sorting the crystals, so he neither noticed Neige's pleading steers towards a quieter corner, nor did he notice the glares coming from his "table-buddies". None of them looked to happy, and one was even playing with a knife while looking at the "lucky" winner. Neige quickly averted her eyes, to uncomfortable under the eyes of strangers.

"Ähm no." she said nervously "I would really prefer a less crowded place."

He finally saw her pleading and got up from his bench.

"Fine. You're lucky I'm still working." His place was immediately taken by another man who wanted to try his luck.

Together they went to a quiet corner of the large hall. Jeff folded his arms and waited for the girl to say what worried her. But said girl didn't know what to say all of the sudden. Beginning at the very beginning or telling the main point right away….

"Spill the beans. We don't have all evening." He said "What reminds me…isn't it a little late to visit Griselda?"

She looked up into his eyes.

"Yes. There is a reason. The house is destroyed." Directly it is…

For a few seconds he didn't say a word and just blankly looked down at her.

"Okay. ….. Say that again."

"My home was destroyed. This afternoon. By someone."

Jeff massaged his forehead and was most likely already getting a headache.

"Slowly. From the beginning, greenhorn."

"Well, I was taking samples and checking the traps, like every morning till noon, you know because of my duty and all, when we – " she looked around to make sure that no one was listening in, " met the _Ghost of the dessert_! After that I got a bad feeling. So when we got b –"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! You met the ghost?! Is someone hurt or injured?!"

"Ehm, no. It disappeared before a fight could even brake out. When we got back my entire home was just some ruins covered in masses of sand!" she got a little loud at the end of the sentence, causing a few people to turn around.

Jeff looked worried back at her.

"Well the only thing I could do was get the values -."

" _Please, don't tell me you went inside_." He whispered.

"So I went inside to get them."

" _Of course_ " his headache was getting stronger by the second.

"Well it was really dangerous and I made it just in time when Dodo pulled me out seconds before it all went down," she laughed hollow. "But …" she was getting nervous. " I got most of the things, right?"

"Yeah, we will put the talk about you being in danger on hold for the moment. You said that it was done by somebody. Why do you think that? What I heard sounded like a very strong sandstorm."

"I know sandstorms like the back of my hand. Whatever it was that destroyed the house, a desert-house not to mention, was not nature. Jeff, … my six-sense told me…" She saw him perk up when he heard the last words but when the elderly was just about to respond, a young man's voice interrupted.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Ashraf, the person Neige wanted to see the least. "My dessert Princess!"

Ashraf was the most wanted bachelor of the entire Quaion-Oasis. His caramel colored skin, his dark brown eyes and black hair made him an exotic and foreign, handsome man. To make matters worse, half of the crystal-lakes belonged to him, after his father had died two years ago. He liked to show off his wealth. In his clothes. Expensive harem pants, expensive top and vest and a lot of gold accessories like earrings, rings, necklaces, bracelets…all off pure gold, of course.

A Prince every girl dreams of and every girl opens her heart to. Except one.

"Neige, I'm surprised to see you here. A nice pleasure" he said, giving her a quick hand-kiss. He surely didn't look surprised. She hurriedly cleaned her hand on her poncho and looked disturbed up to him.

"What do you want?"

"I heard very concerning news. Involving one girl living alone in the desert. Is it true that you're without a home?"

"And even if it was true. It would not concern you, now would it?!"

"Everything that concerns you interests and worries me at the same time. But you are not the only thing that's at stake here. The _Quaion-Oasis_ with every one of its lakes is in need of a protector." He stood with his hands on his hips. "And if I'm not wrong you can't fulfill this duty."

"It's just a little pause! A minor problem I have to get out of this world. Nothing more and nothing less." She said determined, "I'll be back at the crystal-lake very soon!" her voice got more and more quiet at the end and she started to fiddle with the seam of her poncho.

"Okay, okay!" Jeff intervened. "Neige, I think for now you will live with Sven." He said. "And You! You should be with some investors at this moment in Alsalad, so don't tell her something about "fulfilling your purpose"!" Ashraf averted his eyes. Displeased about being scolded by an old man, even though he was the sheriff.

"I don't want to live at Grunkel Sven's place. I thought about crashing at Griselda's place. I'm sure she won't have anything against it!"

"Griselda has her hands full enough with the upcoming tournament. She can't be bothered with another burden."

"What tourneme-"

"There would be no arguing and problems if you would have just accepted my proposal." Ashraf said grinning.

"What?" asked Jeff, looking at Yuuki, "You didn't tell me."

If looks could kill, Ashraf's tong would be pulled out, the limbs torn and his remains eaten by the Dessert Ghost, just by the glare Neige send him, from below.

"It's not worth mentioning." She said in a small voice.

"Not worth mentioning…" Jeff sighed. " Al'right. First matters first: The well being of the crystal-lake. We have to rebuild the house. Greenhorn?" The Sheriff seemed cheered up for once in the conversation that took place till now. It earned him baffled looks by the youngsters. "You said earlier you got the deed. With that we can just call the insurance company and get it rebuild."

 _Ohoh…_ she thought, her hand tingling again.

"Sure, it will take some time, but you'll just have to bear with it. You're uncle may not be the friendliest guy but… he's still family. Once you're home is rebuild you can move back in." he smiled. He thought that she would smile back, but she unexpectedly didn't.

"Yeahhh… Well, about the deed that is …ehm, you see? I said I got _most_ of the values. What doesn't mean that I got "everything". I rescued this and that. I could even manage to grab the families' heirlooms. Veeeery important you know." She laughed. "But concerning the deed… I swear! I searched everywhere!" _except the attic_. "And I just couldn't find this good for nothing paper… Soooooooo… I don't have it."

She assumed that he would be utterly devastated, lugubrious or plain angry, but he was none of these. He just smiled empty. As if he tried not to think.

Ashraf on the other hand smiled victoriously. She looked puzzled back at Jeff and a cold shower went down her back. His facial expression had changed by 180° degree. He looked downright furious.

"I can't believe you! That's it! You understand me? That's it. You're homeless, alone in the desert and to boot we can't rebuild the Blue-Lake main domicile. It's in your families care for more than hundred years, for pete's sake!" she never heard him that angry before. "But the most concerning point is that you willingly put yourself in danger for some interchangeable objects!"

"But, that all wasn-"

"No "but"s, young lady." He seemed to calm down a bit. "Here's what we're going to do. First you move in with your uncle. He can watch over you. Second, the lake has to be watched. I will call the Willson Family. They can surely manage the lake for the time being and tomorrow I'll go and check out the damage with a few other men. And thirdly," he looked gently into her eyes. "Neige you are like a granddaughter to me and I'm your legal guardian, but I don't want to see you hurt. Therefore, I have to find someone else who takes care of the Blue-lake. So that when we have gained the money back, someone with more responsibility can take over." For a few seconds no one said anything. A dark aura was covering the air above the three and no one could see Neige's facial expression because of her bangs covering her eyes like a curtain, but both men noticed her shaking a little.

They were startled when they saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Jeff's guilty conscience came forward and even Ashraf's victory smile was wiped away in a second.

Concerning Neige… well she didn't want them see her cry and with lightning speed she sprinted towards the crowd of people that had gathered in the middle of the giant hall. The only thing the Sheriff could do was to look after her, feeling pity for her.

She tried desperately to get to the entrance but that seemed more difficult than she had expected, since more and more people came inside, all flooding in as if Luisa Mayhem was having a concert right here, right now!

After three failed attempts, she gave up and tried to wipe wet cheeks dry.

It's not like she didn't understand the old man. He was like a family member to her too, but… one accident (drowned in bad luck) and everything changed? She has proven that she was able to look after herself for the past six years. Why couldn't everything stay the way it was? If only the house wasn't destroyed. Then she wouldn't need the deed, she wouldn't have to find it and she would not need five-hundred-thousand p-Kris to pay for the construction. And even if she got the deed, Jeff surely wouldn't let her live alone any longer. Most of the 19-year-old girls were already married and Jeff, more than once, wanted her to marry very soon. What might also been the reason why she didn't tell him about the proposal.

Maybe if she got the money herself, Jeff would let her stay at the lake, but the only thing of value was her necklace and the family heirlooms. Even together they weren't worth more than ten-thousand p-Kris.

The Voices of the hall got louder, as a loud melody began to play behind her.

"Ow." A man bumped her roughly, making her stumble a little.

"Watch where you're going!" he barked and marched on dividing the crowed.

"Excuse me, sir." She whispered, fully aware that no one heard her she, the usual insecurity invading her heart.

"I wasn't your fault. Don't apologize." She turned and just barely got to glimpse at a black coated young man passing her.

Not knowing why, her eyes were glued to his back as he slowly disappeared into the crowed like the man before him. Only then, she noticed that the whole bar looked in one direction. The Crystalvision was center of everybody's attention.

The petite girl had to stand on her toes to get a look of the image but it was enough, since she saw an elegant Lady and handsome man standing in front of the castle. The crowed calmed down a little and she even began to understand what they were talking.

"..but back from the concerning black Pokémon to the more brilliant topic of this year's great Pokéflag Tournament.", the image changed to the pink haired women. "Yes you are totally right Charlie! This year is going to be extra special! It's not just the 50 anniversary but also the first year with the new Crystal-Technology. All around the world the new Crystalvisions were installed at the local venues!" The woman called exited.

"And thanks to them, we viewers, can see live what is happening inside the competitions! Not only that! The security was strengthened, the venues got even more thrilling and the Secret-Challenges are more likely to be found." Charlie announced.

"This all leads to more than twice as many participants this year! And you know what? You can still enter the competition. Just register at your local bureau and you are part of the most exiting completion of all time! The winner gets the great reward of seven-hundred-fifty-thousand PokeKristals! So handsome men!" She pointed at the crowd "If you feel up for the challenge, register now and experience the adventure of a lifetime! The application deadline and the opening ceremony are in three days. Till then, yours truly Charlie," she pointed at the men beside her, "And Ellen!" he pointed back at the woman and in unison they said, "Welcome to the 50th Pokéflag Championchips!"

* * *

*1) They're not just the payment but also contain great magical power depending on the crystal.

*2) Crystalvisions are like regular televisions. They have the same format and come in as many different sizes and shapes as regular TV's. They're rare and need Psychic-Pokémon to receive the signals and project the image.

* * *

 **Criticism and comments are always welcomed. Don't hold back.**

 **Thx** **for** **reading, and sorry I easily get confused with comma and whether to write something big or not. It's a little different here in Germany. Please point out my mistakes. See you in the next chapter 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2) Contract

**Disclaimer:** **The Pokémon Universe with all it's great Pokémon belongs to** **Satoshi Tajiri-sama.*Although, the story line and all it's Characters belong to me.  
**

 **From now on I will post a few german expretions. Just for fun ^^**

 _German Expressions_ _#1:_

' _Now we have the salad!'_

 _German: 'Jetzt haben wir den Salat!'_

 _English: It's said after something went wrong. XD_

* * *

Chapter 2) An Apple never lands far from the tree! Exceptions prove the rule!

Her Gruncel Sven was her father's uncle and the big brother of her diseased grandma. After his sister inherited the properties he decided to move to _Little Rock, to_ manage his own farm in the hills. The main thing he does is lend Dodos and Dodrios to visiting tourists, who want to discover _Big Rocks_ labyrinth. Sure, it's not an easy job and very exhausting, but he likes his life the way it is, with the Rockland around him, far enough from _Little Rock_ to not take part in the busying live of the Town, but near enough to have a drink once in a while with his very old friends.

He never was a family man.

"No!" and the heavy wooden door slammed shut, leaving her in the nights cold.

"Sveeeen... I didn't even say anything yet." she whined.

"Doesn't matter! Go home!"

The night has already fallen, resulting in temperatures that made her feel like a Cubchoo.

"Sven?" she asked in a weak voice, as her shoulders sank. Guilty she looking down at the boards of the veranda. "The House has been destroyed and I don't know where else to go. Griselda is too busy, I don't want to live at Jeff's again and it's too cold to sleep outside." ' _Not that I didn't think about it...'_

A minute passed, as the wind howled through the canyon. Then, slowly the door reopened and she saw her gruncel retreating down the hallway into the kitchen, leaving the door wide open for her.

Relieved she hurried into the warm Rock-House.

She signed, as she felt the reassuring tickling in her hands and after warily glances around the darkness she walked slowly down the hallway to spy into the little kitchen.

Grunkel Sven stood at the kitchen counter and was slicing some bread. There was even cocoa boiling in a kettle, spreading a sweet aroma in the stuffed room. The scent relaxed her greatly and she settled herself into one of the chairs, standing around a little round table in the middle of the room. At one wall stood the counter with a stove and a fire place, at the other side stood two cupboards and one very small Crystal-fridge, where she knew that he kept a big portion of the Poké-Food. The dessert girl looked up and watched her uncle put an extra mug and plate in front of her.

Immediately, she took the steaming mug between her hands and breathed in the sweet smell of chocolate, as her gruncle placed the bread slices and a piece of cheese in between them, to then seat himself right in front of her.

He was a tall man with muscled arms, a bald head and he looked more like in his mid-forties, than the eighty-two years he actually was. He has gained his mobility trough training, hard work and a lot of will power to not bow down to ageing. The villagers called him _The Taurus of the canyon_ not without a reason…

Right now he wore a checked shirt, a pair of cargo shorts and a few rings on his hands. The families blue eyes glanced at her from beneath two hairy eyebrows.

Neige began to sweat when she noticed his expectant gaze, but telling him what happened was the last thing she wanted to do. She made up a brilliant plan! Change the subject!

"It has been few month since the last time I was here…" she waited, but no response. "Did you hire an interior designer? This room looks so much different!" she tried again. "I could swear the red stone of the walls looked less brilliant the last time I was here!" With her thumb she pointed at the raw stone walls. Nothing. Not even bothering to look into the direction she had pointed. He only kept looking board into his mug, waiting for something. His grandniece began to nervously look down on her fingers and tried to ignore the nagging feeling of spilling the beans. Sven begun to pierce her with his gaze of "tell-me-everinthing-that-you-try-to-hide-or-you're-going-to-regret-it"! You could almost hear her defense shatter, when she (defeated) banged her head on the table.

"Ow...It happened this afternoon." She murmured and went with one hand through her white strands, not lifting her head. "We were doing our usual routine when the _"Ghost"_ appeared. Dodrio tried to hide us in a sand cloud but it didn't do anything. ...When we returned home, the house was … in ruins."A few tears softened her vision, as she buried her eyes into her sleeve.

She glanced over to him and saw with relief that he wasn't mad, but his eyebrow were deeply knitted. It seemed like he was brooding over her words.

Seeing hat she isn't in any direct danger of being shouted at, she took the mug back into her hands. "You know the desert to well, to think that it was a mere sandstorm that destroyed the house." she whispered.

Sven nodded.

"Jeff is going to the ruins tomorrow to investigate."

"He will think it was a sandstorm."

"Yes."

"Did you find the deed?" he asked, getting Neige by surprise.

"What?"

"I know you. You went back inside to look for it." He chuckled lowly.

Neige smiled, not surprised by his knowledge of people. "Yeah, but it was nowhere. I hope that Jeff will be able to look into the attic tomorrow. It's the only place I didn't look"

"Your Father hid it to well." he smirked sheepishly and took a big gulp of his mug. With a deep sigh he put the now empty mug back down. "You know it could be the reason why it's destroyed. Someone was looking for it."

Now it was his nieces turn to knit her forehead, thinking for a few moments before answering.

"So someone might want to own the Blue-Lake Domicile? But that doesn't have to be with a full blown attack, right? Why not just take it and leave? No house destruction."

The old man swallowed the bread in a whole and continued to explain.

"It wouldn't matter if he has it or not. You are the rightful owner after your parents' death. Although it is a very, very important piece of paper, in the end it's just that: A piece of paper. Everyone in town knows that you have the rights and the skills to manage the responsibilities that come along with a Crystal Lake. The only way to get the property and all its privileges is when you are deprived of the ownership. Ergo, house destruction."

Yuki looked baffled up to him and didn't know what to say.

"You have to convince Jeff to let you keep the properties." He scooted the plate with the bread over to her. "Eat."

She did as told and listened carefuly when he went on.

"And it's Jeff's job to find the culprit…. On the condition that he thinks that there is one." He massaged his forehead, while Yuki on the other hand was amazed by the fact that it was her first time hearing her gruncel talk so much in a long time. He wasn't much of a speaker to begin with, but she always thought it was because he forgot how to speak, living in isolation and all. Well, she's the last one to judge him fore this life-style.

"I can speak…" he said, raising one brow.

She nearly shocked on her bread and looked amused up into her uncles' board face.

"You should really stop with that mind reading of yours." she chuckled.

"It's not me. You are the one with her emotions and thoughts all over her face." he smiled, and went over to the counter to refill his mug.

She blushed heavily, as she tried to hide her face in her hands. Truth be told, it's not the first time that she's been told that her face is an open book. Her father always told her that every time something broke in the house, everyone would know who it was the moment they looked at her.

"But who would do this to me? I mean... I mean..."

"Who would get it signed over in case there is a lack of guardian?"

She massaged her forehead. "That would either be the Williams or ...Haris." she glanced up, "You don't think..."

"Hn." shrugging his shoulders. "What is with searching for a new guardian? It would give us more time."

"Well," she dropped her head back onto her forearms, "that would happen in case the other two families refuse to take it over."

"I can talk with Harold. He still owes me somethin'." Absentmindedly he swayed his beverage. "But Ashraf...maybe you could ...talk to him"

"Omphly phen phell Phfrezzes." she answered with a muffled voice. He smiled at the dispirited pile of misery.

"So what are you planning to do?" he leaned back against the counter. She jerked her head back up and smiled mischievously at her grunkel. The old man was caught by surprise, when her eyes sparked a new determination.

"Well I need money. If I can get it myself, Jeff might let me stay as the protector of the Blue-Lake."

He nodded. "How? Women don't have a lot of choices concerning jobs. And _if,_ it's badly paid."

"Yeaaaaaaah, I need something that provides me with money very fast."

He nodded.

"Provides me with a **lot** of money!"

He nodded again.

"Something, that my family or I have already a lot of **experience** in…."

Just when he was about to nod a third time he stopped and looked abruptly up from his mug, seeing the big grin on his grandnieces face.

"NO!" he called angry and slammed the mug on the counter. "No, no,no! Over my dead body young lady! In other words: Not in a million years!" he exclaimed, pointer his finger at her. Even his bald head began to redden and little veins began to pop out on top of it.

"But grunkel Sven! It's the only way I'll be able to get my hands on so much money!" she countered. "And to boot you know everything there is to know about-"

"POKEFLAG IS WAY TO DANGEROUS! You don't even know how the venues are build, you neither have the strength nor the stamina and you don't even have a Pokémon!" Yuki crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh and let's not talk about the fact that you're a girl." He pinched his nose bridge. "You-… Our family especially seems to have a certain degree of bad luck in these games."

A long silence followed, in which Neige hoped that Sven wouldn't say out loud what he meant with the last statement. She surely knew about the families' death rate and he was certainly right about the Pokémon/Girl thing, but her determination didn't falter a millimeter.

After a few moments Sven's expression softened. "Neige listen… I know you feel responsible about what happened but you couldn't have prevented it and I'm glad you weren't there when it happened. You might have gotten hurt."Neige looked down on her lap, her bangs now covering her face again. "You can live here for a while, if you want and we'll see what we can do about the house tomorrow. And well if it's the worst case … I have a little deposit."

They lived in the dessert, and should there be no prove of anyone being the culprit for this disaster, Neige was pretty sure that this accident would be as a weakness of her female incompetence. She didn't look up and her voice sounded like shattered glass.

"It's like you said: It doesn't matter if I'm given the money. It doesn't matter if the house can be repaired. Whoever it was that ruined my home, he/she/it did it with the goal to disown me of the properties. Jeff won't let me live alone any longer, especially after he heard about Ashraf's proposal. He's going to marry me of to Blingbling-Boy…"

Sven seemed surprised for a moment, but that changed to disbelieve and skepticism. "I don't think he would do that."

She stayed silent for a few seconds and looked him straight into the eyes. "You didn't see the look in his eyes when he learned about the possibility of me being married of. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about me any longer." titling her head into her neck she placed her hands onto her eyes. She was tiered.

Sven seemed deep in thought and after just a few seconds he took his jacket that hung beside the door and went out the door, but not without ruffling her hair and grumping the words "It's not your fault so don't you worry that pretty head of yours and go to bed.".

Surprised and little touched, the sky blue eyed girl could only look into the empty hallway.

"...Where?"

* * *

Sven PoV:

When I arrived in front of the Bar I could already hear the celebrating through the thick stone walls. Vivid laughing, drunken singing and clapping hands. There was always a big Opening-Celebration, in every city. Disgusting. Celebrating something so violent and pointless. There was always at least one death every time. For what?! A piece of cloth? A little cash? No one in my family is going to die in these games… not again.

After I stumped up the veranda I paused a moment, looking through a window to check out the situation inside. A waitress was being harassed by some drunken guys when she bought them their drinks. I was greatly relieved when the new manager intervened, but not as much as I was shocked when he made the waitress bow down in apology. As if it was her fault! For one moment I imagined Neige in her place and I couldn't stop the clenching of my fists.

Neige surely wasn't a hot-headed, spontaneous and spiky as the tradition was in this family, but she was also shy, unsure and easily frightened by strangers. You might even they that she was always calm, level-headed and sensitive. I never heard her scream before. But it was exactly that what made this determination of hers that made it so damn serious. She was awakened and ready to do anything, in order to keep the job as Lake-Guardian. It's not like she has another choice and the way I see it, she loves doing it, like I love having my range. Wouldn't I do the same, if my home was about to get lost?

It's not for her to change, it's this world that needs to change. I don't want to see her doing something she isn't meant to do.

But first things first. Sheriff Drunkard.

* * *

Neiges PoV:

A few hours have passed since Sven had left the house and it was now well past midnight and still not back. I mean...I was fine. I'm okay with being alone in this...unfamiliar house. I'm alone all the time, it's nothing new. Sure there were unusual noises from outside...and inside, but I have already barricaded the living room door, (where I have build my bed on the leather couch), and placed all sharp and pointy objects of this house within reach.

So yeah, I was completely fine.

After I changed into my white night gown, I had seated myself on the wide windowsill, looking up into the starry night sky, asking myself if my family is watching me right now. At that moment a light breeze blew past the house and played with a few lose strains of my hair. It made me smile. Maybe they were watching me from up above. Sure, one does never know, but I will never stop hoping.

My Mom and Dad died at an accident when I was five. I nearly did too, but mom saved me at the last moment. I can't remember anything from that night, but my brother told me dad was about to save mom but... Now both are gone.

That left only Zane and me. He was only 13 at that time and not capable to look after a traumatized fife-year-old, so Sheriff Jeff took us in for a few years till we were old enough to live alone.

When I turned fourteen Zane participated in the previous PFC.

My ears perked up when I registered the sound of the front door open and close again. It was most likely the grumpy uncle but meahhhh it also could be a robber who is interested in...little, wooden figurines of Digletts? There were quite a few of them right beside the door on a wooden shelf.

The door opened a little and Sven, with caution, looked around the corner. He saw that I was still up and I smiled amused when he slid into the room, obviously a little shy because in some way he just barged into the room of a young lady. He might look a little rough and aloof, but he surely was raised a gentleman.

"May I?" he asked softly, even a tiny bit red of shyness.

I had to hold back the giggle that nearly escaped and scooted a little over and patted with my hand beside me. He didn't sit there, but grabbed a near chair, turned it around and seated himself with his arms on the back rest in front of me. Then there was again a few seconds of silent in which we only looked at each other (I began to wonder if this was Sven's idea of a comfortable conversation), measuring each other for the upcoming discussion that surely was going to follow.

Sven was the first to speak.

"How serious are ya with this whole Pokéflag-Enterprise?" he asked, his face stern. I took a bit to weight up my answer. I smiled triumphantly when I got the perfect answer.

"Do you remember the peanut-butter-Rock incident?" And in the next moment all his worries seemed blown away. He had a satisfied glint in his eyes and nodded.

"Listen, I still don't like the idea and I'm not saying that I approve of it but I might, under some _conditions_."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I was prepared for a full out rejection or to be immediately grounded for the next tree days, followed by me diving out the window (I had already hidden my backpack behind the stables to run away), but this? I was so excited that it was hard for me keep still and not go and hug him. I was really, really grateful, but before I could say anything he went on.

"The _conditions_ , young lady. Wait for the conditions. First of all, ya need Jeff to agree that if you show him you can earn this large amount of money, you can stay at the main lake estate. A contract." ' _I don't know yet how to manage that but I'm going to try_.' I thought briefly. "Second: Under the first condition I will start showing you what is needed and required of a Catcher to survive these darn games." I nodded warily, not sure if I wanted to know what training that was, but ... I also felt a little bit of anticipation. "Now the most obvious: A Pokémon. Good luck with that, greenhorn." He laughed loudly in his deep and raspy voice. I started sweating. This was going to be the hardest one from all. He looked at me again and stood. His serious expression was back again.

"Only under these conditions, I will allow you to participate. And don't you try going solo! I will drag you out of there before you reach the starting line, and believe me, you don't want that." he laughed evilly. I nodded hesitantly.

"Excellent. Now go to sleep. We have a rough day tomorrow..." he said tired, before he ruffled my hair again and left to get at least a few hours of sleep.

There I sat. And for the first time since I got the idea of me participating at the tournament, I realized how big and overwhelming this plan was. For a few moments, I was about to really dive out the window and leave everything behind, to make...I don't ...vacation? But just in time I remembered what my brother always said.

" _Nothing in this world worth having comes easy_."* I whispered. My vision blurred again and giggling I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

 _You need courage, keep fighting and hope for the best_. And you know what brother? Darn me, if I will not fight for what I want, and if it means going down ... well then I will go down as the most embarrassed and humiliated, but proudest person in the world!

* * *

The morning was graced with a blazing soft blue sky with timid rays of the sun, slowly creeping down the red canyon top. Sven Flake was awakening to his Dodos chattering and as always it was this time of the day when he was made painfully aware of his ag- advanced path of life.

He dragged his limbs into the kitchen, made his super special Taurus-of-the Canyon-Breakfast and put it on a tray, to present Neige his hard work. However, just when he wanted to knock on the door of the living room, he noticed not just that the door was already wide open but that there was also no grandniece inside.

"Neige?!" he called trough the whole house, startling two Fletchlings on the roof.

A cold shower went down her back when Neige reached the doors of the sheriff-office. Cautiously she turned around, her hand with a paper shaking a little. She smiled nervously as she looked into the direction from where she came _._

 _I can't shake of the feeling that Taurus is awake._

* * *

Said niece was already on her way to the sheriff.

She didn't sleep all night cause of the contract, which Jeff had to sign in order for her to not get married to Ashraf. For that reason, she left the house even before the sun graced the top of Big Rock with its present, and was now making her way up the stairs to Jeff's' workplace.

She knocked but there was no response, what was not surprising at this hour. However she didn't want to wait, but just when she was about to tear down the door, she heard rushing steps behind her.

"Neige!" Lucky came running and stopped right in front of her. "What brings you here so early?" he breathed heavily with his hands on his knees.

"I need to talk to Jeff. Is he here or did someone finally succeed in taking revenge for the countless times he won at gambling?"She asked, but Lucky shook his head sniggering and breathed in.

"I heard that Sven fuddled him last night and then carried him back here, for it to not happen again." he sweatdropped, making Neige pout.

The young assistant opened the door and motioned her to enter.

"So what do you want from Jeff, if I may ask?" he asked, as he opened the shutters and windows to air the wide room.

"Well..." she played with her braids that hang over her shoulders. He was a sheriff-to-be and she would be breaking a few rules when she participated in the tournament but he was her male best friend, right?

Sadly she hung her shoulders and avoided his gaze. "I had a little dispute with Jeff last night, about whether I should abandon the Main-Lake and marry Ashraf instead or not."

Lucky haltered in his motion to open the last shutter.

"What?"

She looked up into his green eyes "My home got kind of destroyed yesterday and Jeff thinks about not letting me go back home."

 _'That's not what I meant. That, I expected to happen at some point_ 'he thought.

"What about that Ashraf-thing?"

She didn't feel comfortable talking about that with him.

"Aehm...Doesn't matter, since it won't happen anyway."

She escaped behind the Info-desk and barged into the Sheriff office without even bothering to knock.

What she than saw made her frown, not knowing what to think about the scene displayed in front of her.

Jeff hung with his upper half body across his desk, his butt nearly falling of the chair, a bottle of whisky in one hand and hugging a bucket with his other arm.

She heard Lucky enter the office behind her and groaned at the sign of his Boss.

"This, my friend, is someone having a good night sleep." She chuckled.

"I give him six month and I'll take over." He murmured, crossing his arms. She smirked up to him.

To be honest, she expected Lucky to be made Sheriff four month ago, when Jeff wasn't able to calm down a fight in the Bar...well not surprising since he was the one who initiated it in the first place. And they were about to fire him but he kept going on and on about Lucky to be not ready yet. She thought differently. It was not Lucky who wasn't ready.

She moved over to the drunken man and poked him on the cheek. He was drooling on the expensive wooden table.

"Jeee-eeeff" she sang, but the only response she got was a gibberish murmur.

"Oh, Jeee-eeeff, I think ol' Lady Betty is looking for someone helping her out of her corset."

He shot up and accidentally knocked the rest that was left on the table...of the table.

"I've got a knife!"

Yuki had difficulties with keeping in her laughter. Even Lucky was hiding his face, although she didn't know if he too had to laugh or if it was out of embarrassment.

Either way, it was both understandable when seeing the Sheriff in only his red long-underwear and vest.

After a few moments of him searching for the maiden in need of a Cowboy, he spotted the youngsters. He didn't seem surprised and just grabbed the bottle of alcohol and let himself fall heavily back into the leather chair.

"Wha' arle ylu doin' here?" he slurred, motioning at them with the bottle.

The young girl snatched a piece of paper out of her pocket and scooted it over the table.

"Here, sign this." She said smiling sweetly.

"Wha' tha'?" he bowed over the sheet, and Lucky went behind the desk to look over his shoulder.

"You want me to marry Ashraf, right?" she asked and saw the old man struggling with his concentration.

"Y-Yes."

"I will do just that." She noticed him getting drowsy but the younger man getting wide awake on the other hand.

"Under the following condition, as listed there, I, Neige Weiß Flake, will marry Ashraf bin Haris Asim. But _only_ under these terms."

Lucky began to read:

 _I...blabla will blabla Asim under following conditions:_

 _First: I am not able to earn the sum of five hundred thousand P-Krys within one and a half years._

 _Second: I'm not engaged to someone else._

 _Third: Ashraf is after one and a half years still willing to marry me._

 _In the case I ought to define the odds to accomplish the first condition, I will be granted the full accreditation of staying as the Main-Lakes protector of all it's properties and liabilities._

 _Signatures: Jeff Goldstern *line*_

 _Ashraf bin Haris Asim *line*_

 _Neige Weiß Flake *line*_

Neige's line was the only one signed yet.

 _It's an uneven contract_ , Lucky thought frowning. "Did Ashraf propose to you or was this Jeff's idea?" he asked skeptical, eyeing her warily.

"Yes. Every time we saw each other in the dessert the past few months Harem-pants went on one knee and begged me to marry him." ' _Okay he didn't beg but...' "_ Once, he even came riding a big Camerupt! Don't know why though."

"And you said?"

"No, of course." She answered , red of embarrassment. He sighed relieved, making her worry about the reason he did this.

He saw it written on her face. "No, no! Don't get the wrong idea! It's about something else…" he coughed nervous.

She nodded unsure what to think and drove her attention back to the old man in front of her, who seemed to have gone back to sleep.

"Jeff!" Lucky yelled.

He shot back up again.

"Mally Ashlaf?"

"Yes, if you sign here." She said, pointing at his line.

Groaning he bent down to get a pen, signed the sheet and went back into his dreams.

Neige happily pulled out the paper and jumped overjoyed up and down.

Lucky smiled at seeing her that happy, but still had the feeling to not gasping the whole situation.

 _'Oh right! Nearly forgot!'_ the green eyed remembered _._

The young assistant opened one a drawer of the table and pulled out an envelope. "Neige, guess who's ba-"But when he looked back up again, she was gone.

When he rushed outside he saw that she was already mounting her Dodrio.

"Neige, wait!"

She stopped and turned towards Lucky. "Hm?"

"Where are you going?" he called and jumped gracefully over the wooden balustrade, jogging over to her. She was already back on Dordrio, ready to depart.

"Into town. Now that I have Jeff's signature it only leafs Ashraf's . I'm sure he didn't go back to his palace yet."

"Give me that darn thing."

"What?"

"Give it me. I'll do it. You got more important thing to do, right?" he held out his hand. "Don't bother with him. I will take care of that idiot." Although she saw him smiling kindly, she didn't know why she started to actually worry for Idiot-Boys life, but it could either be because Lucky had his hand draped over his colt or the airy, dark, lilacish aura pouring out of him, that screamed doom.

Her blood ran cold when she handed him the demanded paper. "Thanks."

She smiled grateful down at him when he grinned and with a fist bump she took off towards the canyon. All of a sudden Dodrio stopped and Neige looked torn back to Lucky, who stopped in his track to climb back up the stairs.

' _She doesn't know if she should scream or…Yeeeeeep, she's commin' back_.'

"Can you do me a second favor?" she asked weekly when she was back in front of him.

"Of course! What is it?"

"Since you will already be holding him at gunpoint, could you also get him to not agree to any offers by the government to take over the Blue-Lake? Jeff will be able do delay the interviews for a new guardian but not the veteran."

"Leave it to me!" He exclaimed with his thumb pointing to his chest.

She bowed slightly and smiling waved goodbye, as Dordrio took off again.

Lucky skipped back up the steps and noticed he forgot to tell the dessert-girl who was back in town.

' _Oh well, he's going to make her notice him anyway_ '

* * *

She was a little relieved to not be concerned about the Harem-Boy any longer. It gave her time to find her own Pokémon and her training.

During her ride through the Bolder-City she had to occasionally wave a few people she knew since her childhood, like the Baker Tom and his wife on their way into their bakery, the little old mayor carried by his blue nosed Dugtrio and Nurse Joyanne just about to open the windows of her little clinic. Everything was calm, awakening for a new day, till she heard a loud, angry scream just as they passed the Saloon.

"Hey, you little…!"

' _It's Griselda.'_ She thought worried and they haltered in their run. Then there was a loud crash, a rant that was followed by doors banging open and a little blue-black Pokémon, with a little black mask and various kinds of foods in his arms, sprinting out the building. In a blue flash it ran past her and Dodrio, but not without making eye contact that left her stunned. Piercing red eyes glared up to her and the world themed a little slowed down. But then it looked away and bolted around the next corner.

In that moment Griselda stumbled out, looked quiet miserable with her disheveled hair and a frying pan in her hand. "Where is it?!"

Yuki pointed at the corner, what made Griselda sign and irritated she ruffled trough her hair.

"I nearly had it!"

"What kind of Pokémon was that? I never saw one like that living here."

"That's because normally it doesn't. Its natural habitat lies somewhere in the north. Well, that's what Lucky said at least." She said. "No one knows how it got here but its name is supposed to be Riolu."

Something deep inside Neige told her that this was not their last meeting and her eyes began to shine full of anticipation and fascination.

"Riolu."

* * *

 **Not so much action in this one but there is going to be some in the next Chapters! Keep tuned xD**

 ***I don't know if you recognized it but I heard this line from Dr. Celso (Scrubs). One of my favorite quotes ever!**

 _ **FxF! If there are any questions or any kind of criticism write it in the comments 3 Thx for reading!** _


End file.
